Origine
by AngelMiki
Summary: La Porte est toujours là, présente entre deux mondes. Mais comment est-elle arrivée en ce monde ?
1. Prologue : La Porte

Bonsoir/Bonjour/Bon après-midi ... rayez la mention inutile !

Cette petite fanfiction est terminée déjà depuis un moment. Après quelques légers changements, je décide de vous la proposer.

Bien entendu Fullmetal Alchemist appartient à Hiromu Arakawa. Je tiens à préciser que cette fanfiction s'inscrit dans l'avant saison 1 de l'anime !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

L'obscurité ambiante est totale. Et pourtant, mes yeux percent parfaitement le noir. Peut-être est-ce parce que je suis là depuis des siècles, à moins est ce parce qu'elles ont toujours fait partie de moi. Des ricanements m'accompagnent où que je regarde, comme avant, mais ces ricanements ne sont pas pour moi, ils attendent juste que quelqu'un ouvre la porte.

Dès que la porte est entrouverte, les âmes présentes autour de moi s'y précipitent. Je dois faire preuve d'autant de force que d'autorité pour éviter qu'elles ne tuent nos visiteurs. Mais certains arrivent toujours à transgresser mon souhait et à attraper les nouveaux-venus pour leur transmettre leurs connaissances, aussi avides de sortir de leur prison que de voir leur savoir utilisé.

Cette porte que je garde avec tellement d'assiduité, je ne peux pas la quitter. Elle est tellement haïe, tellement méprisée, mais également vénérée et désirée. Ces sentiments qui lui sont adressés, qui me sont adressés, je les connais depuis ma naissance et ce jusqu'à la fin.

Je suis la gardienne de cette porte. Mon nom est Curse, la malédiction. Il fut un temps où cette porte n'existait pas. Ce temps fut le mien. À cette époque, je vivais dans une noble maison, dans le pays d'Amestris, le centre du monde.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini. Je posterai cette fanfic (qui est complète) à raison de un chapitre par semaine.

J'espère donc que ce prologue vous a plu et je vous donne rendez-vous dans une semaine.

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Enfance

Bonjour à tous. Voici la suite de cette mini-fanfiction.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Cette histoire aurait pu commencer comme un conte. Il était une fois un couple. Il vivait dans le centre du monde, le pays que tous les voyageurs devaient visiter, le pays qui ne connaissait que la richesse. La ville présente en son centre était réputée pour ses fêtes grandioses où paradaient les plus riches familles, les artistes les plus renommés, les scientifiques les plus connus. C'était dans cette ville que je suis née, cette ville qui finit par être oubliée de tout et de tous.

Le couple, qui me donna naissance, était très aisé. Mais cette nuit-là, une nuit sans lune, alors que Madame faisait tout son possible pour donner vie à un enfant en bonne santé, Monsieur ne se sentait pas bien. Les heures passaient, dans la souffrance pour l'un et pour l'autre. Quand la moitié de la nuit arriva, l'enfant naquit et avec lui s'éteignit la vie du maître de la maisonnée.

Madame fut effondrée à la nouvelle, elle se promit de chérir cette enfant si chétive qui avait à peine poussé un cri pour signaler qu'elle était en vie. Cependant, dès que Madame croisa le regard de la petite héritière, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. L'enfant encore sans nom avait des yeux des plus étranges. Les iris étaient blancs et le tour noir, et elle fixait avec innocence Madame.

-Une malédiction ! Cette enfant est une malédiction ! S'écria la jeune mère en laissant tomber l'enfant sur le lit.

L'enfant ne cria pas une seule fois, elle regardait Madame avec incompréhension.

-Emmenez la ! Ordonna la maîtresse.

-Comment doit-on l'appeler ? Demanda un majordome.

-C'est une malédiction, elle ne mérite aucun nom.

L'homme s'inclina avec respect et prit l'enfant avant de sortir. Malgré tout, l'enfant ne fut pas abandonnée ni tuée. Elle ne devait pas quitter la demeure. L'enfant ne devrait jamais partir d'ici.

-Ton nom sera Curse. Car tu es la cause de la mort de Monsieur.

À partir de ce jour, le majordome m'éleva. Il était strict, mais jamais il ne me punit sans raison. Malgré qu'il m'élevait, jamais il ne me donna d'amour. Je devais être élevée et personne ne voulait s'en occuper, il le faisait seulement par devoir.

Avec le temps, l'aversion des domestiques envers moi sembla se renforcer. Quand j'avais le dos tourné, des ricanements se faisaient entendre, souvent suivis de commentaires désobligeants. Malgré tout, je ne m'en formalisais pas, parce que j'avais un ami.

Cet ami était très précieux. Il m'accompagnait depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvenais. Il me consolait quand je faisais des cauchemars et me faisait rire quand j'étais punie. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Sa présence était rassurante.

-Tu es quelqu'un de très spécial Curse, me dit-il un soir. Tu dois faire attention car cela peut te porter préjudice.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu es différente. Tu es la seule à pouvoir nous voir. Dors à présent, les journées sont longues pour toi, tu as besoin de repos.

Il restait toujours près de moi. Rien que de le savoir près de moi, suffisait à me convaincre de continuer à sourire.

Ce ne fut que quand j'ai eu dix ans que j'appris que l'homme que je voyais et que j'aimais tellement n'était pas ce que je croyais. Les amis que j'avais appris à connaître, et qui me montraient comment effectuer les corvées que me donnaient Madame, étaient très loin d'être les personnes que je croyais.

-Curse …

-Non ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! Tu … Non, vous qui m'avez tant apporté, vous n'êtes pas vivant. En plus, vous avez été le maître de cette maison …

-Curse …

-Non ! C'est à cause de moi que vous êtes mort !

Monsieur s'approcha de moi et posa doucement ses mains sur mes épaules. Comment n'avais-je pas pu m'apercevoir que je ne ressentais rien quand il me prenait dans ses bras ? Pourquoi m'étais-je leurrée tellement de temps ?

La question ne se posait pas réellement bien sûr. Monsieur avait été la seule personne … Non, c'était un fantôme, à me porter un peu d'attention.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, tenta-t-il de me raisonner. Si j'étais encore vivant, rien de cela ne serait arriver.

Après ce moment, j'ai décidé d'ignorer les fantômes. Je sais que Monsieur en fut blessé mais il ne me dit jamais rien, se contentant de rester à mes côtés.

Même après avoir arrêté de parler dans le vide, je continuais de recevoir les moqueries des autres serviteurs. Malgré tout, j'essayais d'ignorer à la fois les habitants de l'autre monde et les railleries quotidiennes.

* * *

Voici la fin. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.

Bonne semaine à tous et à la semaine prochaine.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Secret

Bonjour à tous, je vous sers le chapitre 2 sur un plateau, plus ou moins en argent ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Je pensais pouvoir continuer ainsi jusqu'à ma propre mort, mais cela ne fut finalement pas le cas. La nuit de mes seize ans, alors que la lune était absente du ciel, Madame mourut. Quand cela fut découvert, on me rejeta la faute. ''Non contente d'avoir tué Monsieur, voilà qu'elle nous prend notre maîtresse !'' disaient les domestiques en la croisant.

-Ce n'est rien, me certifia Monsieur le lendemain. Ce n'est pas ta faute !

À vrai dire, cela était seulement à moitié vrai. Ce soir-là, Monsieur avait pris avec lui nombre de fantômes qui me tournaient en permanence autour pour aller donner une leçon à Madame. L'homme en avait eu assez des railleries et des méchancetés que faisait sa femme envers la jeune fille. Ce soir-là il avait donc exercé sa vengeance sans penser aux conséquences que cela allait engendrer. À partir de cette nuit, Madame ne cessa de me faire des reproches et revenait rapidement quand Monsieur parvenait enfin à la repousser.

Dès le lendemain, les serviteurs accueillirent les membres de la famille de Madame. Quelques personnes prirent la peine de donner le change en versant quelques larmes. Mais la plupart attendait seulement l'ouverture du testament de l'ancienne maîtresse de maison. Logiquement, le domaine aurait dû revenir à l'héritier de la maison, mais cela faisait bien longtemps que personne ne considérait l'enfant reniée comme l'héritière. À chaque fois qu'elle entendait ''Si seulement l'enfant de Madame n'était pas mort-né'', Madame souriait narquoisement. Elle était heureuse que son cher domaine ne tombe pas dans les mains d'une abomination telle que moi.

Quand le testament fut ouvert, Madame se mit à rire à gorge déployée, comme si la folie l'avait emportée dans la mort. Je ne tardais pas à comprendre pourquoi. De toutes les personnes qu'elle aurait pu choisir pour prendre en charge le domaine, elle avait choisi son cousin le plus détesté. Collectionneur réputé, il aimait s'entourer de belles choses : étoffes, bijoux, œuvres de maître, conquêtes, beautés venues de pays lointains.

Après que le nouveau maître se soit installé dans la maison, il chassa tous les serviteurs. Tous sauf moi. Née dans cette maison, je faisais partie des meubles. Même lui ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre du testament de sa chère cousine.

Bien que je sois cataloguée comme servante de cette honorable demeure, il me dispensa de l'intégralité des corvées qui m'avaient été assignées jusqu'à présent. Comme les autres femmes qu'il consignait dans des chambres luxueuses, je deviens un objet, un accessoire qu'il pouvait afficher lors des nombreuses soirées qu'il organisait et auxquelles il participait.

Je détestais être vue ainsi. Il m'affublait des robes plus lourdes que la charpente de la maison. Je devais toujours porter des bijoux qui scintillaient au moindre mouvement, de manière à ce que je puisse capter l'attention pour lui. Bien des fois, je passais ma rage sur les vêtements qu'il m'offrait, sur les meubles de ma chambre. Mais cela ne changeait jamais la situation et il me le faisait bien comprendre. Il ne se contentait pas de m'enfermer dans ma chambre comme Madame, il me giflait jusqu'à que je retrouve la raison.

Madame riait toujours à ce spectacle délectable d'après elle.

Souvent, j'allais me réfugier dans l'écurie. Cet endroit avait été mon terrain de jeu quand j'étais plus jeune. Un box demeurait toujours inoccupé et c'était toujours là que je restais, dans un coin.

Ce fut ce jour là que je le rencontrais.

-Bonjour.

Je sursautais violemment en entendant quelqu'un me parler. Un adolescent se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de l'écurie. Il ne devait pas être plus âgé que moi. Il avait des cheveux châtains, légèrement dorés par endroit. Ses yeux verts me regardaient avec surprise, de découvrir la compagne du maître installée négligemment dans la paille, et un peu de crainte, de découvrir cette même compagne dans son écurie.

-Vous allez abîmer votre robe, ajouta-t-il.

Il s'approcha en tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je me reculais rapidement. Malgré toutes ses années, j'étais incapable de faire la différence entre les vivants et les fantômes. Mais quand il me prit la main pour me relever, je sus qu'il faisait bien parti des vivants.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Me demanda-t-il. Si le maître découvre que vous êtes ici …

-Tutoie-moi.

-Pardon ?

-Tutoie-moi.

-Je ne peux pas, vous êtes la compagne du maître. Je ne …

-Je ne suis rien du tout. J'ai servi Madame avant qu'il n'hérite du domaine. Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un accessoire qu'il aime à montrer dans les soirées.

Alors que je le contournais pour rentrer au manoir, le maître ne tarderait pas à me chercher, le garçon me retint par le bras. Je me tournais vers lui. Il ne frissonna pas quand il croisa mon regard si étrange qui déplaisait à tant de personnes.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Curse, répondis-je après un instant.

-Enchanté. Moi c'est Adel.

Je hochais simplement la tête et il me lâcha. Il me lança un à bientôt alors que je m'éloignais. Alors que je regagnais la demeure, je repensais à ce bien étrange garçon qu,i bien que réticent à la base, avait fini par m'approcher un peu.

Adel … c'était le prénom de Monsieur également. Quand j'étais petite, Monsieur m'avait dit que ce prénom signifiait noble. Je souris.

Depuis ce jour, et régulièrement, je me faufilais en dehors de la maison, quand le maître se décidait enfin à travailler pour éviter de voir son héritage péricliter, et rejoignais l'écurie. Adel m'accueillait toujours avec un sourire qui faisait grincer Madame, mais je m'en fichais éperdument.

Je le regardais travailler. J'appris que sa mère était l'une des servantes du manoir et que pour payer son repas et son logis, lui-même s'était mis à travailler aux écuries. Son père était mort quand il avait dix ans et, depuis, sa mère subvenait à leurs besoins. Elle avait travaillé dans de nombreuses maisons, mais ici cela avait été la première à l'accepter sur du long-terme avec son enfant.

-Et toi ? Enchaîna-t-il.

-Comment ça moi ?

-Comment tu es arrivée ici ?

-Je suis née dans cette maison. Mes … mes parents sont morts à ma naissance et … Madame m'a gardée ici.

-Elle était gentille. C'est ce que dit tout le monde en ville.

Je détournais le regard en murmurant :

-Oui, elle était gentille.

Ces mots m'écorchaient la bouche, mais je ne pouvais pas aller contre le fait qu'elle avait quand même accepté que je reste dans cette maison, même si elle ne m'avait jamais reconnue comme étant son enfant.

Les jours passèrent et je me surpris presque à croire qu'Adel était devenu mon ami. Monsieur regardait ça d'un œil bienveillant alors que Madame ne cessait de grincer des dents. Pourtant, je m'amusais bien avec lui. Un jour, il me dit qu'il commençait à s'intéresser à l'alchimie. Il s'agissait d'une science nouvelle, encore bien méconnue du pays. Mais elle semblait passionnante. Adel ne cessait d'en parler, et toujours avec un sourire immense.

Avec lui, je me sentais en confiance. Alors, un jour, je décidais de lui révéler mon secret.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à mardi prochain pour la suite.

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Trahison

Bonjour, je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour la suite d' _Origine_. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Adel semblait avoir accepté mon secret, le fait que je puisse voir les fantômes, sans réel problème. Après ce jour, nous n'en avions plus reparlé. Je ne savais pas si je devais en être inquiète ou pas. Mais avec les années qui passaient, je finis par oublier que je lui avais révélé mon secret le plus précieux.

Le maître s'était calmé au sujet des fêtes. Non pas parce qu'il en était lassé, mais parce que le trop plein d'excès avait eu raison de sa santé. Il devait rester le plus souvent au lit, à son grand drame. Il s'était alors consacré à autre chose que ses collections dont il ne percevait plus aucun intérêt. Le maître était devenu friand des prouesses auxquelles se livrait l'alchimie. Avec cette science, on pouvait transformer quelque chose en autre chose, à condition qu'il s'agisse de chose équivalente.

-Cela tournera mal un jour ! Me dit Monsieur quand il avait vu le nouveau passe-temps du maître du domaine.

-Pourquoi ?

-L'homme est toujours plus avide.

Je ne pouvais clairement pas le contredire. Le maître était l'incarnation de l'avidité.

Et cela se confirma dans les mois suivants. Après avoir réussi à guérir des maladies qui autrefois n'étaient pas curables, les hommes se mirent à chercher plus loin, plus frénétiquement.

Adel me montra ses propres recherches. Lui aussi était parti sur cette piste qui ne devrait être touchée par personne. Bien sûr cela restait de la théorie, mais c'est aussi ce que je craignais. Des rumeurs dans la ville circulaient à bon train. Des nobles, réputés pour leur savoir alchimique, avaient commencé à disparaître. Il ne restait dans leur laboratoire que des amas de chairs sans forme distincte.

''L'homme est toujours plus avide.''

Comme Monsieur avait raison. Les scientifiques cherchaient toujours plus loin. Après les maladies, ils se consacraient à repousser voire éradiquer le fléau le plus incurable : la mort. Ils cherchaient à faire revenir ces êtres qui étaient partis bien trop tôt à leur goût. Ils voulaient faire revenir les morts à la vie.

-Fabriquer un corps n'est pas très compliqué ! Me dit Adel. Quelques ingrédients que l'on trouve dans le quotidien suffisent. C'est surtout l'âme qui pose problème. Si l'âme n'est pas là, le corps ne peut pas bouger ou répondre.

Un haut-le-coeur me prit. Je m'enfuis sans dire au revoir. Adel aussi était passionné par cette science qui voulait prendre la place de dieu. Et à chaque fois qu'il en parlait, il me regardait avec une lueur de convoitise au fond de ses yeux. Plus le temps passé, et plus il me faisait peur.

Durant le mois suivant, je fus réveillée en sursaut. Quand mon regard se posa sur la mère d'Adel, j'en fus très surprise. La servante n'était pas venue travailler depuis quelques jours, de même qu'Adel, et cela m'avait inquiétée. Mais mon ami n'avait jamais répondu à mes appels quand j'allais tambouriner à sa porte.

La femme se fit plus pressente encore alors que je tardais à me lever.

-Curse, s'il te plaît ! Tu dois l'arrêter ! Vite !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où étiez-vous pass …

-Ce n'est pas le moment ! Tu dois l'arrêter Curse !

Sous la supplique de la mère, je finis par me lever. Elle, qui était si tactile, gardait les mains serrées devant elle et se refusait presque à me toucher. Gagnée par son angoisse, je me dépêchais de sortir de ma chambre et de traverser la cour pour atteindre le bâtiment réservé aux logements des domestiques.

-Par ici !

La mère d'Adel me guidait. Je courrais aussi vite que je pouvais pour la rattraper. Je m'arrêtais et frapper au panneau de bois sans prêter attention au bruit que je pouvais faire. J'entendis des serviteurs se lever pour savoir qui faisait tout ce raffut mais je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant.

-Vite ! Se plaignit un peu plus la femme.

Les premiers domestiques ouvraient leur porte alors qu'Adel ouvrait la sienne.

-C'est quoi ça ? Bougonna une bonne.

-Mademoiselle …

-Entre ! Me dit Adel en me tirant à l'intérieur.

J'eus à peine la possibilité de jeter un coup d'oeil inquiet à la mère de ce dernier avant qu'il ne claque la porte et s'y adosse. Il conservait la tête baissée. Il ne me regarda pas une seule fois.

-Te voilà enfin, reprit-il. Je t'attendais en fait … Curse.

-Tu m'attendais ? Adel, cela fait des jours que tu n'es pas venu travailler ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Quelques bougies étaient éclairées par endroit, donnant à la pièce une allure plus inquiétante que si elle avait été dans le noir. Je ne savais pas qu'Adel aimait les ambiances sordides.

-Bien sûr que tu ne sais pas ! Comment pourrais-tu le savoir après tout !

Il se décolla de la porte et s'approcha de moi, la tête toujours baissée. Je reculais, inquiète de l'attitude de mon ami. Je percutais une table qui se renversa. Adel en profita pour me prendre le poignet et me tirer dans une autre pièce, la chambre de sa mère.

-Tu me fais mal ! Couinais-je.

Il me ne répondit pas. Je fronçais les sourcils en regardant la pièce. Le lit avait disparu, de même que la commode présente dans chaque chambre.

-Pourquoi la chambre est dans cet état ?

-Là !

Je suivis des yeux la direction qu'il me pointait. Un large cercle était tracé au charbon de bois. Je ne déchiffrais pas les écritures inscrites et ne comprenais pas l'intégralité des figures tracées. Je ne comprenais rien à l'alchimie et celle science m'écoeurait davantage que ce qu'elle m'attirait. Un grand bac rempli de composants était posé au centre de ce cercle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je croyais que tu ne t'intéressais qu'à la théorie !

-La théorie ne suffit plus ! Il était grand temps de passer à la pratique.

-Il faut l'arrêter ! Me hurla la mère d'Adel.

-Écoute ta mère bon sang !

-Ma mère ?

Cette simple phrase le mit dans une rage folle. Il me plaqua contre le mur et me regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée. Ses yeux ne se fixaient pas réellement dans les miens, mais j'y lisais clairement la folie. Je détournais doucement le regard vers la mère de mon ami. Elle baissa la tête en signe de rédemption, ne voulant pas croiser mon regard.

-Ma mère est morte Curse ! Reprit Adel. Elle est morte il y a cinq jours !

-Mais …

-Et tu es venue pour m'aider, n'est-ce pas.

Il me regardait toujours, en attente d'une affirmation. Je savais ce qu'il voulait faire, ce qu'il allait tenter de faire. Je déglutis. Je ne voulais absolument pas l'aider, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus m'échapper. Adel avait un regard de fou, et vouloir échapper à un fou était suicidaire.

-N'est-ce pas !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que je ne répondais pas. Je finis par hocher la tête, incapable de parler. Il s'éloigna de moi et je pus respirer un peu mieux. Je serrais mes mains tremblantes l'une contre l'autre. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas l'aider dans son projet …

-Adel … Je … Je sais que c'est dur mais …

-Non tu ne sais pas ! Tes parents sont morts à ta naissance ! Tu n'as pas pu t'y attacher ! Alors ne viens pas me faire la morale !

Le ton d'Adel était haineux. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Même si c'était à moitié vrai, il n'avait pas le droit de me dire une chose pareille.

-Maintenant, reprit-il, tu vas m'aider. Je suis ton ami après tout. Et on accepte toujours d'aider ses amis n'est-ce pas. Je sais qu'elle est là, je t'ai vue regarder dans le coin …

-Adel … Tu sais, ta mère ne voudrait pas que tu fasse ça …

Le coup partit sans prévenir. Je me retrouvais à terre, la joue me cuisant. Quand je levais les yeux, je rencontrais le regard mi-haineux, mi-triste de celui qui fut mon ami.

-Tu n'en sais rien du tout ! Elle ne voulait pas mourir si tôt !

Il se baissa et m'empoigna le bras pour me redresser.

-Maintenant lève toi. Je vais enclencher la réaction. J'ai perfectionné le cercle. Et toi, en bonne amie que tu es, tu vas m'aider à ramener ma mère.

-Je ne peux pas faire …

-Tututut. Tu ne veux quand même pas que je te gifle encore. Je n'aime pas ça tu sais, te maltraiter. Mais tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix.

Au ton qu'il employait, j'avais presque envie de le croire. Il avait été mon seul ami ces six dernières années. Mon seul ami vivant. Je ne voulais pas le trahir, mais je ne voulais pas non plus faire ce qu'il me demandait.

Dans le coin de la pièce, je vis la mère d'Adel pleurer.

''L'homme est toujours plus avide.''

La phrase de Monsieur ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans ma tête. On a rien sans rien. Il faut donner pour recevoir, c'était aussi le principe de l'alchimie. Mais j'avais tellement voulu qu'Adel ne suive pas cette voie là.

Je regardais le garçon d'écurie poser ses mains sur le cercle de transmutation. Des éclairs bleus illuminèrent la pièce d'une douce couleur. Adel se tourna vers moi, la joie brillant au fond de ses yeux.

-Ne fais rien ! Me supplia sa mère. Je ne veux pas revenir à ce prix. Je ne veux pas …

-Allez ! M'enjoignit Adel.

-Curse !

-Curse !

Les deux m'appelaient à tour de rôle. La couleur des éclairs changea soudainement. Ils prirent une couleur plus mauve, plus foncée, de mauvaise augure. Les traits lumineux se propageaient partout dans la pièce, m'atteignant presque.

L'instinct me guida plus que la raison. Alors que je protégeais mon visage avec mes bras, une énergie inconnue me parcourue.

-Non !

Le cri de la mère d'Adel me vrilla les tympans. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, les éclairs avaient retrouvé leur couleur normale et se tarissaient. Au centre du cercle, une forme humaine était visible. Elle tourna la tête vers nous et je lus de la souffrance au fond de son regard.

Alors qu'Adel se précipitait vers sa mère, je baissais la tête en versant des larmes.

-Pardon, murmurais-je. Je suis tellement désolée.

J'avais condamné l'âme à une seconde vie. Une vie qu'elle n'avait pas voulu.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite d' _Origine_ ou vendredi si vous suivez _La goutte de mer_. Bonne semaine à tous.

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Sommeil

Oh oh oh ... pardon, mauvaise période de l'année !

Bonjour à tous ceux qui passent, jettent un coup d'oeil, review ... ou pas d'ailleurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, bienvenue à tous dans le dernier chapitre d' _Origine_. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que la mère d'Adel était revenue à la vie. Aucun des deux n'avait encore quitté leurs chambres. Moi, je m'étais roulée en boule dans la mienne, toujours agitée de sanglots.

Seul Monsieur restait auprès de moi. Les autres fantômes me fuyaient, et je ne pouvais pas le leur reprocher.

-Nous ne nous maîtrisons pas toujours quand nous sommes confrontés à une situation de danger, chuchota Monsieur assis sur le bord de mon lit.

-Je ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé …

-Je sais. Et je suis sûre que la mère d'Adel ne t'en tient pas rigueur.

-Bien sûr que si ! À cause de moi elle a été obligée de revenir à la vie.

-Beaucoup en serait ravi pourtant, me fit-il remarquer.

-Peut-être, mais nous n'avons qu'une seule vie ! Il ne faut pas la gâcher. Et comment va réagir la communauté à l'annonce de ce … miracle ?

Je crachais presque le dernier mot, incapable de considérer ce fait comme tel.

-Madame me disait souvent qu'autrefois on brûlait les sorcières !

-C'était quand la science était moins présente …

-Quand bien même, je ne veux pas avoir à refaire cette chose ! Le gouvernement est aux mains des ecclésiastiques …

-Tout va bien aller, tu vas voir Curse.

Malgré les mots rassurants de Monsieur, je ne parvenais pas à le croire.

Quelques jours passèrent encore avant qu'une conférence ne soit donnée par le maître. Cette conférence était seulement une exhibition. Le maître, et Adel, allait présenter le miracle, la seule transmutation humaine réalisée avec brio et sans que son initiateur en pâtisse.

Une estrade avait été montée dans la cour. Les hauts membres du gouvernement se tenaient dans les sièges de devant, suivis par les scientifiques de haut rang puis les autres. Tous étaient impatients de voir ce miracle.

Le maître monta sur la scène et dévisagea chacun des présents. Il jeta un œil au fond, à nous les accessoires de parades, les pièces maîtresses de sa collection humaine.

-Je vous remercie d'être venus si nombreux. Je vais vous présenter aujourd'hui le fruit de nombreuses années de recherches et d'expérience que mes collègues, paix à leur âme, n'ont jamais su mener à bien.

Il tendit une main boudinée vers l'extérieur. Adel ne tarda pas à monter en tirant derrière lui sa mère. La folie avait enfin quitté ses traits. Il resplendissait de bonheur, heureux d'avoir enfin les éloges qu'il méritait et de voir sa mère de nouveau en vie. La pauvre, cependant, me fixa dès qu'elle entra en scène. La trahison se lisait au fond de ses yeux devenus violet, mais surtout je pouvais y lire de la douleur. Elle m'en voulait mais elle ne me reprochait pas directement sa seconde vie.

Une vague de murmures traversa l'assemblée. Parfois admiratifs, parfois méprisants. Un jeune homme comme ça ne pouvait pas toucher à cette science si noble. Malgré tout, des questions fusèrent de partout. Adel et le maître ne purent répondre à aucune d'elle, sauf à une seule :

-Comment avez-vous fait pour ramener l'âme du défunt ?

-Grâce à une nécromante ! Elle est là-bas au fond, Curse.

Le sol sembla se fendre sous moi et le ciel me tomber sur la tête. Le terme de nécromante ne m'était pas inconnue. Mais surtout, ce genre de chose était proscrit par l'église, désigné comme hérétique. Tous se retournèrent vers moi et je ne pus rien faire, rien dire pour justifier cela. Il n'y avait rien à justifier.

Les hommes du gouvernement firent signe aux gardes présents dans la cour. Ils ne tardèrent pas à m'encercler. Le dégoût se lisait sur leur visage et je ne pouvais pas le leur reprocher. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de pleurer. Je ne pouvais pas pleurer, je ne devais pas …

Le maître s'interposa cependant. J'étais l'une de ses servantes et jusqu'à que la sentence soit rendue, je me devais donc de rester dans sa demeure. Après discussion, on m'y autorisa. Je fus enfermée dans ma chambre que l'on verrouilla et on ajouta des barreaux à ma fenêtre pour anticiper tout délit de fuite.

Plus tard, j'appris que la créature issue de la transmutation avait été également enfermée et qu'Adel était sous étroite surveillance. Personne ne voulait que la créature reste en vie, mais ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé le moyen de la renvoyer. Adel avait probablement la solution, mais il n'était pas très motivé pour la donner. Pour cela, il était gardé jour et nuit jusqu'à qu'il daigne faire un effort.

Monsieur m'apprit que la mère d'Adel ne faisait pas de vague. Et qu'elle ne parlait pas, jamais. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était retrouver son état de relative quiétude. Elle n'avait jamais voulu de sa seconde vie et le montrait bien.

Quelques semaines plus tard, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur le maître. Il entra un vague sourire aux lèvres. Depuis qu'elle ne faisait plus vraiment partie de sa collection, il se faisait un malin plaisir de la traiter comme une moins que rien.

-Tu vas être contente. Tu ne seras pas brûler sur le bûcher comme le voudrait la tradition ! La construction devrait se terminer d'ici un mois.

-La construction ? Quelle construction ? Demandais-je.

-Un … mémorial, au beau milieu de la ville ! D'ailleurs j'y pense … sais-tu quel jour nous serons dans un mois ?

Je serrais les dents alors que le maître s'en allait en riant. Un mémorial … à la place d'être brûlée, j'allais être enfermée dans un mémorial. Je me demandais vraiment ce qui serait le plus terrible.

-Je ne te laisserai pas seule !

Je tournais la tête vers Monsieur et lui sourit. Il était bien la seule personne, vivante ou morte, que je voudrais bien avoir auprès de moi.

-Merci, lui répondis-je sincèrement.

Très exactement un mois plus tard, les gardes ouvrirent la porte de la prison dorée qui m'avait retenue prisonnière ces dernières semaines. Quand ils me guidèrent dans la rue, les gens s'entassaient sur les trottoirs, impatients du spectacle que je pouvais leur apporter.

Les vivants n'étaient pas les seuls à être venus me voir. Les fantômes se mêlaient à eux, me regardant avec tristesse. Malgré mon erreur, j'avais été leur seul contact avec le monde qu'ils avaient quitté. Au milieu des cris d'excitation, ils penchèrent la tête pour montrer leur tristesse et leur respect. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire un peu. Ils n'avaient jamais été mauvais avec moi.

Au milieu de la ville s'élevait le fameux mémorial. Le bâtiment était plus grand encore que ceux alentours. Trois marches en pierres noires, menaient à la porte immense. Celle-ci était ouverte mais on pouvait voir aussi que les battants étaient finement sculptés. Une colonne, de chaque côté de la porte, était utilisée par des sculptures en pierres noires. Ces mannequins avaient l'air désespéré, tendant la main vers l'extérieur pour qu'on les tire de là. De même, sur le fronton, d'autres statues étaient prises entre deux plaques de pierres.

Ces sculptures traduisaient ma propre situation. Et aucun de nous ne pouvait s'en échapper. Au moins, la porte, qui me garderait, ne dénoterait pas avec le reste de la cité, si raffinée.

-C'est même trop pour une petite démone comme toi.

Je reconnus la voix de Madame sans même me tourner. Elle était bien contente de mon sort. Alors que j'atteignais le haut des trois marches, les liens qui me maintenaient enchaînés furent défaits. On me poussa dans la pièce et alors que je me retournais, les portes se fermèrent.

Le ventre et la gorge nouées, je me précipitais sur les battants pour essayer de les ouvrir, mais ils étaient bien trop lourds pour moi.

-Joyeux anniversaire Curse !

La phrase était étouffée, mais la voix du maître était bien reconnaissable. Je frappais à la porte de pierre de toutes mes forces, essayant aussi bien d'ouvrir que de passer ma rage. Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. J'étais impuissante. Je ne pouvais rien faire et j'étais condamnée à rester là.

Je m'effondrais, la main en sang toujours contre le battant de pierre.

-J'aurais dû l'en empêcher ! Hoquetais-je. Si seulement je ne lui avais pas dit …

-Tu lui faisais confiance.

-Je m'aurais pas dû !

-Tu n'y es pour rien.

La main fantomatique de Monsieur glissa dans mes cheveux pour me calmer, mais je ne parvins pas à m'arrêter de pleurer. Finalement, Madame avait peut-être raison, tout était de ma faute.

Au bout de quelques heures, qui me semblèrent être une éternité, je finis par me calmer. Je me contentais de rester assise contre cette porte. L'obscurité n'était pas totale dans cette grande pièce, deux torches consumaient l'air qui me restaient, éclairant faiblement le lieu.

Monsieur m'apprit que, finalement, Adel avait révélé comment tuer sa créature. Peut-être avait-il réalisé que la laisser vivre ne menait à rien. J'appris aussi que celui qui avait été mon ami se tenait juste derrière cette porte, assit contre elle.

Les torches s'éteignirent, me laissant dans l'obscurité. Une éternelle nuit sans lune, comme le jour de ma naissance.

-Papa ? Appelais-je d'une voix faible.

-Je suis là Curse, me répondit Monsieur.

-Je vais dormir un moment, j'ai sommeil.

-Oui mon enfant, fais de beaux rêves.

Je m'allongeais et fermais les yeux. Je ne les rouvris plus jamais.

* * *

Tout est bien qui finit bien ... sérieusement, vous avez cru que ça se finirait bien ? Avec un début pareil ? Non, ce n'est pas un happy end. Mais rassurez-vous, je vous livre l'épilogue dans la foulée, d'ici ... maintenant en fait !


	6. Epilogue : La Porte

Re-coucou à tout le monde. Voici mon épilogue ! Il est court, presque autant que le prologue et autant que la fanfic !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture.

* * *

Cependant, mon existence ne s'arrêta pas là.

 _L'obscurité ambiante est totale. Et pourtant, mes yeux percent parfaitement le noir. Peut-être est-ce parce que je suis là depuis des siècles, à moins est-ce parce qu'elles ont toujours fait partie de moi. Des ricanements m'accompagnent où que je regarde, comme avant, mais ces ricanements ne sont pas pour moi, ils attendent juste que quelqu'un ouvre la porte._

Cette porte que j'ai vu se refermer derrière moi et que je ne pus jamais ouvrir et devenue ma demeure.

 _Dès que la porte est entrouverte, les âmes présentes autour de moi s'y précipite. Je dois faire preuve d'autant de force que d'autorité pour éviter qu'elles ne tuent nos visiteurs. Mais certains arrivent toujours à transgresser mon souhait et à attraper les nouveaux-venus pour leur transmettre leurs connaissances, aussi avides de sortir de leur prison que de voir leur savoir utilisé._

Ces mêmes âmes qui furent tellement heureuse de me voir enfermer sont maintenant avec moi. Elles doivent expier les pêchés qu'elles ont commis. Je suis seule juge quant à leur réussite ou leur échec.

 _Cette porte que je garde avec tellement d'assiduité, je ne peux pas la quitter. Elle est tellement haïe, tellement méprisée, mais également vénérée et désirée. Ces sentiments qui lui sont adressés, qui me sont adressés, je les connais depuis ma naissance et ce jusqu'à la fin._

Je suis la gardienne de cette porte. Mon nom est Curse, la malédiction. Il fut un temps où cette porte n'existait pas. Ce temps fut le mien. À cette époque, je vivais dans une noble maison, dans le pays d'Amestris, le centre du monde.

 _Maintenant, cette noble maison s'est éteinte. Ce temps n'est plus le mien, mais je continue de garder un œil sur ce monde. Pour recevoir il faut donner. Maintenant que je garde cette porte, je me dois d'appliquer sans cesse ce précepte._

Je suis Curse, la malédiction. Gardienne de la Porte.

Ceci était mon histoire.

* * *

Et voilà, ici signe la fin d' _Origine_. J'espère que cette fanfiction vous aura plus. Je l'ai écrite il y a longtemps et réécrite il y a peu.

Je remercie les quelques lecteurs qui sont passés par ici pour lire. Si je l'ai écrite, c'est pour qu'elle soit lue. Alors je vous remercie, lecteurs anonymes et moins anonymes.

J'espère vous retrouver sur d'autres fanfictions. Merci de m'avoir suivie, ainsi que les aventures de Curse.

Sur ce ... à bientôt.

Angel.

Merci.


End file.
